


coffee, tea, or me?

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Clintasha Week, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: For Clintasha Week 2018 over on tumblrDay 1 - AU





	coffee, tea, or me?

**Author's Note:**

> For Clintasha Week 2018 over on tumblr  
> Day 1 - AU

Natasha was wiping down the front counter when he walked in. Tall, blond, muscular, and fast becoming one of her regulars. Or so she liked to think based upon how often he wound up with her as his barista instead of any of the others each time he came in. Something which she hoped was a planned action on his part and not just mere coincidence.

So far the only things she knew about him were that he was overly addicted to clothing in various shades of purple and grey and that he always had a variety of bandages on his arms, face, and hands. Sometimes he came in by himself but mostly he came in with a young, dark-haired girl who looked too different to be his sister but too old to be his kid. But whoever she was, it was clear as the nose on his face that she wasn't a girlfriend.

Today, he was alone, giving her the perfect opportunity to finally strike up a conversation and maybe do something about her crush on him. Like learn his name and what else he liked besides strong, black coffee. 

As soon as he saw her, he broke out in a wide smile and ambled over to her register.

"I'll have a trenta," he said.

"That's Starbucks. The largest we have is Venti," Natasha said with an answering grin.

He smiled lazily at her. "Then I'll take that."

Standing up a little straighter, she brought herself up to her full five foot three inches and shot him the brightest smile she had in anticipation of throwing out a flirtatious line about taking her instead. 

That's when she noticed Sitwell, the assistant manager on duty, glaring at her from the other side of the room. He'd been itching to write her up for something - anything - for over a month now, ever since she'd rescued a teenage customer from his slimy overtures. She didn't dare give him any ammunition for a reprimand by flirting outrageously with one of her own customers. Even if that customer seemed interested in her, too. Sitwell would surely accuse her of giving him free drinks or some other improper behavior, whether it was true or not. 

So she dialed down the wattage on her smile a little, keeping it polite, but not overly eager.

"And what _kind_ of beverage would you like?" she asked.

He squinted at her in confusion. He'd been in here a dozen times or more and every single time she'd been his server. Surely she should know what he wanted by now, shouldn't she? But Sitwell was still staring and Natasha didn't dare go off script.

"Uh… coffee? That's what you sell here, right? Coffee?"

Gritting her teeth, she nodded and then recited the menu items they carried. Upselling. Sitwell was big into that. It might win her some brownie points and get him off her back for a little while.

"Well, yes, but we also have tea, chai, lattes, espresso, iced coffee…"

He groaned and slumped against the counter.

He was just too adorable. With a small smile, she added, "Or we also offer black coffee."

That got his attention. His head popped up immediately and she inclined her head toward Sitwell, who was still watching them, though not quite as intently as before.   
HIs expression cleared and he went back to grinning at her. "Just give me a plain hot coffee, in the largest size you have. And a cookie. The biggest one you have."

Smiling, she whirled away to get his order, turning on her toes like a ballerina.

"Good to see you actually talking to your crush," Sharon teased, sidling up to her at the coffee machine.

"Although not as much as I'd like to while Sitwell watches over me, looking for the slightest misstep," Natasha scoffed, although she could feel herself growing warm at Sharon's observation.

"Forget Sitwell. I'll have Aunt Peggy sit on him until he behaves," Sharon giggled.

Natasha couldn't help laughing. Sharon's Aunt Peggy owned the coffee shop and she did not suffer fools gladly. She could absolutely picture the indomitable Peggy Carter giving Sitwell the what-for, especially if Sharon played up the true love angle.

"Here," Sharon said, grabbing a napkin and scribbling Natasha's number on it. "Give this to him. Handing a napkin out with a cookie is only good customer service." Natasha narrowed her eyes at Sharon. "What? You've been mooning over him for ages. And I know you. You go after whatever you want with laser focus as long as it doesn't involve a relationship with another human being. In that case, you sulk and consider yourself unworthy thanks to your piece of shit uncle."

"Sharon!"

"You know it's true. Now go," she urged, pressing the napkin and cookie into Natasha's hand and nudging her back towards her customer.

Natasha returned to the counter and set the customer's customary black coffee in front of him then handed off the cookie wrapped in it's napkin.

"Thanks," the guy said, his face lighting up when he saw what was written on the napkin. He raised an eyebrow and she nodded ever so slightly. "So I'll, uh, thanks?"

"I think you said that already," she teased.

"I don't think you appreciate how much I like coffee," he countered, taking a big bite of his cookie and following it with a big gulp of coffee. With a jaunty wave, he sauntered towards the door. He winked at her. "Or maybe you do."

"I'm beginning to."

With a grin, he ambled out of the shop. Natasha watched him head down the sidewalk until he was out of sight then got back to work. Two hours later, her phone started vibrating the moment she stepped outside the coffee shop. Answering it, she was immediately greeted by a husky male voice. 

"Hey, it's Clint. Mr. Black Coffee. Any chance you're free to go get some pizza or something now that you're off work?"

She smiled at the sound of his voice. "I think that could be arranged. Where are you?"

"Nearby."

She looked around and spotted him sitting on the fire-escape of a nearby building. As soon as he saw that she'd spotted him, he hung up and swung down to the sidewalk.  
"So… pizza?"

"Yes," she answered, grinning. "But only if you tell me about all those bandages."

He groaned, but nodded. "Deal."


End file.
